


10 Things I Hate About You

by blue_roses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Really bad sex jokes, Romance, i dont take either of them seriously, really awful old men kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: 9 times 76 got the upper hand on Reaper, and one time he sort of didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful and practically a shitpost please don't take it seriously

I: The gates were about to open when Gabriel Reyes saw Jack Morrison again. As they were in the past, they were close yet on opposing sides. But unlike earlier, they went by different names. Reyes became Reaper, due to the misinterpretation of his barn owl mask as a skull. He wouldn’t admit he liked the way it sounded, but there was no need to when he adopted the name for himself. Apparently Morrison was Soldier 76, which made more sense to Reaper than he wanted to admit. The other man had a fascination with soldier action figures, and 76 was a random seeming number that reminded him of his Indiana childhood. There was a bit of nostalgia for Reaper, until the payload pulled out. Then it was time for business. 

   It was when Morrison decided to shoot Reaper, three times in his left shoulder.  _ Shit _ . He had no idea when the rest of his team was coming, so he was trying to get to the nearest source of healing. 

  “I’ve got you in my sights, gonna put an end to you,” Morrison nearly growled the words, and Reaper couldn’t help but laugh. Always so self righteous, since the start.

  “Fuck you Morrison,” Reaper tried to make the words sound harsh. His voice was fucked, sure, but it’s what helped him seem more intimidating. It helped, really.

   “Reyes, the last time that happened, we broke furniture. Only thing that’s gon’ break now is  _ you _ .” Was he...smirking? That piece of  _ shit _ .

   Reaper didn’t have to use Death Blossom then, no, but he damn well did anyways. Morrison might’ve gotten him  _ flustered,  _ but he wasn’t gonna die just yet.

 

II: “This time I’ll finish the job,” Reaper said. He was deterred last time, yes, but defending the objective meant Morrison would come for him. And Reaper was going to be ready for that to happen. Of course, nothing managed to prepare him for the rest of Morrison’s team, and the enemy army that made quick work of any defenses they had. Morrison was always better at attacking, wasn’t he? 

  Here’s how it happened: Morrison had him pinned down, his rifle needed to be reloaded. But then, so did Reaper’s  guns. Morrison’s right arm was pressed against Reaper’s neck. It frustrated him to no end that while Morrison’s visor was on perfectly straight, Reaper had his mask partially bent, showing his mouth and his nose. Fucking Morrison, he looked so smug and  _ satisfied  _ and Reaper felt a deep urge to ruin it. So he did.

  What did it matter that Reaper threw away his guns and pulled Morrison’s lips to his? Really, it was a choice fueled from frustration, nothing more.

 

III: “On the same team? Does a boy scout like you really want to do this?” A vigilante and a mercenary walked towards a payload they both had to escort. It would be a fight to remember when the information on Overwatch reached its destination, but for now, they just had to get it there.

    “I’d be more worried bout yourself, you’ve been taking this bad guy thing well.” Morrison grunted it out as if he didn’t cough at the sight of tobacco. Maybe smoking was a new habit for him, who the hell knows.

    “With the type of friend you were to me, didn’t need an enemy. I’ll have my own back this time.” Reaper said it quietly, similar to how they used to whisper in barracks. He hated himself for thinking of it, and contemplated the pros and cons to shooting Morrison in the back right now. 

   Cons: Difficulty getting the payload escorted, possibility of other teammates turning on him.

   Pros: No more Morrison. Enough said.

   “Won’t try and let the dead in you stick till this payload’s moved, I’ll have your back until then Reyes.” Morrison snorted, and Reaper couldn’t help but remember when those words were last said. The difference in expressions, the smile instead of a snort. Reaper had some trouble staying focused, even when the enemy team came to stop the payload. Fuck.

 

IV: If he were to tell someone, oh yes, he was kissing Jack Morrison, most people would say _what?_ To many, the man was dead. Right now, Reaper’s main question was _why?_ To himself. Because really, there were so many reasons he should blow his old... _friend’s_ brains out, and there were just as many reasons for Morrison to do the same to him. But they didn’t. 

   In fact, Reaper could feel himself drooling like he was in his twenties again. The bruises regenerated, even though Morrison damn well tried to make them stick. He was always shitty at listening. Though he didn’t need to when every damn time his teeth ran over your tongue he’d grind upwards. Reaper would’ve said something about the fact that Morrison should be more careful, half lidded eyes like that. Except he was doing the same damn thing, and he hated himself for it. 

   It took loud noises, some screaming and gunfire, plus footsteps to get Morrison off him. Reaper didn’t realize why he was smiling when he said, “It’s gonna be a hard fight.” until he looked down. Again, very tempted to use Death Blossom. Almost reminded him of stranger, simpler times, when they used to make jokes like that and were allowed to be a bit in love. The thought stuck in Reaper’s mind, persistent as it was troublesome. 

 

V: Reaper found himself wondering again, like a teenaged boy, what the hell counted as a sexual act. At this point, whatever the hell was going on with Morrison was...something. It wasn’t being in love or anything, because things like that were in the past. Fighting your ex to the death wasn’t necessarily good coping, but then, neither was falling back in love with him. And there wasn’t a snow’s chance in hell that Reaper would let that disaster happen again.

 

VI: Reaper, to his unfortunate realization, was full of shit. This shouldn’t have surprised him, but then Morrison having the same dumb luck of surviving shouldn’t, and neither could deciding that yes, realizing their relationship was...loaded. None of that should have meant anything, but because Reaper was full of shit, he decided to cope with it as best he could: by trying to kill Morrison.

   And boy did Reaper try. Extremely hard. From above, behind, the side, and Morrison even retaliated in kind. Even though Reaper was plenty busy killing his other colleagues, Morrison became the main target. He took it well, all things considering, tried to crack a few shitty  _ get off my lawn  _ jokes because apparently Reaper was acting childish. Reaper ignored the feeling in his stomach, and the increasing amount of failures in assassinating the person who once meant the world to him.

 

VII: They certainly did  _ not  _ have sex, Morrison did  _ not  _ top, and it was certainly not an  _ arrangement _ . No way in hell.

 

VIII: Morrison, Jack goddamn Morrison was smoking. And had a gun to Reaper’s head, but the smoking thing was more surprising.

  “Hm? And here I thought we were getting  _ along,  _ now you decide to play boy scout?” Reaper didn’t bother to put his guns down, death didn’t stick to him very well. He could move, which could take him far enough to escape. However, Morrison’s rifle could hit him in that range, and Reaper had no idea if his tactical visor could be used. 

  “Well, I figured this was the best way to ask you for dinner.”

   Reaper could not believe his own ears. The man held a gun to his head and was asking him to dinner. How the hell was this happening.

   “Shouldn’t you have your priorities straight?” Reaper asked, he could feel a smile edging up, and was grateful he had a mask. For all his stupid mistakes when it came for the other man, at least Reaper had the idea of wearing a goddamn mask. Not for that purpose, but it did helped.

   Reaper could almost feel the rumble of Morrison’s laugh, and he tried his best not to think too much of how much he hated it. That all went to shit when Morrison decided to open his mouth again.

   “Straight? As if either of us are.”

 

VIX: Reaper should probably have ran out of frustrations to have at Morrison, and his increasingly emotional reactions towards the other man. Reaper finds something new when Morrison, in some kind of diversion, took off his mask and planted a kiss on him. This wasn’t surprising to Reaper, although it really should have been. The kiss was chaste, almost innocent, and he felt Morrison’s lips smile into it.

  Reaper almost wished death did take, because he needed to know what the  _ hell  _ he was going to do about this problem. This Jack Morrison problem had to stop. Or at least get it under control, because this was too much.

 

X: For the first time in  _ years _ , Reaper got the upper hand, and he never liked Reinhardt Wilhelm, but he felt like the way that man said  _ glorious _ . Turned out Morrison’s idea of dinner was him getting good from a driveway window. But they were both fugitives, and Reaper didn’t want this to seem  _ romantic _ . It didn’t stop him from asking, when Morrison started staring at him a bit too long, Reaper attempted a joke.

   “What is it soldier?” he asked, “You’re acting like a lovesick boy.”

    “Haven’t I always with you…” was grunted under Morrison’s breath, and Reaper only realized it wasn’t for his ears when Morrison cleared his throat to say some other bullshit. Then Reaper outright laughed, and it wasn’t the same as it used to be but it was enough when he saw Morrison’s bright blush. Nice to know that hadn’t changed. Even though they’d try and kill each other eventually, Reaper couldn’t help but think it was possible to hate and love another man so much. It helped he got the upper hand this time.   



End file.
